Memórias
by Para Nao Deletar
Summary: Com precisão, Draco retirou as memórias selecionadas por Severus. Slash.


**Título:** Memórias  
**Autora:** Ivi  
**Beta:** Marck Evans  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Personagens:** Draco Malfoy e Severus Snape  
**Avisos:** Slash, angst  
**Disclaimer:** Todos personagens são da J.K. Rowling. Tirando a diversão, eu não ganho nada com eles.  
**Nota:** Drabbles escritas para o Mata-mata de Desafio da Potter Slash Fics.

_

* * *

_

**Memórias**

_Déja vu_

Severus tentou afastar a sensação desagradável de _déjà vu_. Durante uns instantes, quase pensou que poderia antecipar o que Draco diria, tão forte era aquela impressão. E finalmente compreendeu boa parte de como Albus sentiu-se. Mentalmente, desculpou-se pelas inúmeras vezes que amaldiçoara o outro homem.

Mas Severus não era tão calmo quanto Albus. Nem Draco tão experiente quanto seu ex-professor. Discutiram. O rapaz perdeu a calma e saiu, indignado.

Ainda ouviu uma série de imprecações contra toda linhagem dos Prince e Snape antes da voz de Draco desaparecer completamente.

Severus sorriu de lado. Afinal, talvez não fossem tão diferentes assim.

-x-

_Férias_

Às vezes, a convivência entre Severus e Draco parecia ser quase impossível com toda raiva, cinismo, arrogância e preocupação entre eles.

Mas havia noites, depois de uma sessão extenuante de sexo, em que, nos braços um do outro, fingiam que o mundo lá fora não existia.

Ambos retiravam as máscaras e Draco exibia sua real idade, sua juventude. E falava das viagens que fez, dos lugares que conheceu, escolhendo para onde os dois iriam quando a guerra acabasse. Severus apenas ouvia tudo calado, totalmente em paz.

Aproveitando o repouso merecido antes que a realidade se interpusesse de novo entre eles.

-x-

_Vira-tempo_

Draco ficou rodando o vira-tempo entre os dedos, olhando-o fixamente. Estava exausto. Física e emocionalmente. Passara o dia inteiro atendendo o pedido de Severus. Lutou contra o desejo de dar tantas cordas quantas fossem necessárias para corrigir sua vida.

Ainda sentia a ponta dos dedos dormentes, mas deu apenas quatro voltas no vira-tempo. O necessário para terminar a missão do Lorde e concluir com Severus. Quando ouviu a porta batendo, foi até o ex-professor.

Com precisão, Draco retirou as memórias selecionadas por Severus. O feitiço era simples e permanente: cada lembrança retirada jamais seria recuperada. E os afastaria definitivamente.

-x-

_Fantasia_

Durante um tempo, Draco fingiu que nada demais acontecera. Severus ainda estava ali, bem ao seu alcance. Fingia não perceber que o outro não se lembrava, ignorava as constantes perguntas banais. Deixava-se levar pela ilusão.

Mas a fantasia esvaia-se quase instantaneamente ao notar os olhos negros vazios. Ou ao ouvir a voz titubeante dele. Draco odiou-se pelo que fizera. Por ceder. Por acreditar em Severus.

Odiava ainda mais a própria fraqueza por não conseguir abrir mão de Severus. Por continuar dizendo todas as besteiras sobre as viagens que fariam juntos. Pelo medo que sentia em ficar só mais uma vez.

-x-

_Testamento  
_  
Draco não precisou ler o testamento para saber seu conteúdo. Lembrava-se com exatidão da promessa feita a Severus: deveria cuidar das lembranças e ajudar Potter.

Observou friamente a expressão de Potter enquanto lia e percebia o significado daquilo, a ajuda que representava.

Mas Potter jamais saberia sobre a luta contra a maldição lançada pelos Comensais para apagar a existência de Severus. Que somente o feitiço realizado por Draco poderia preservar as memórias dele. Nem como conseguiram apenas retardar a morte com uma poção. Nem como Severus vegetou depois de perder suas lembranças.

Potter não sabia de nada. E nunca saberia.

-x-

_Exílio_

A rotina de Draco desde que a decisão ministerial saiu era simples: acordar cedo, caminhar pelo parque, preparar o almoço e trabalhar com poções.

A sentença não o afetou tanto quanto o Ministério gostaria. Estava oficialmente banido da comunidade bruxa, mas continuava recebendo ingredientes, vendendo Poções e com acesso a sua fortuna. Felizmente, Severus o preparou para viver entre os Muggles, escolhendo inclusive aquela casa.

Como sempre, ajudou Severus a se deitar. Depois, Draco retornou aos livros. Buscando um modo de reverter os feitiços, sem matar Severus. Enquanto as memórias estivessem preservadas, havia esperança.

E ele não estaria mais sozinho.

* * *

18 – 10 temas: testamento, déja vu, férias, vira-tempo, exílio e fantasia. Proposto por **magalud**.

44 - No final da guerra, Draco faz uma promessa a seu amante a beira da morte. Mas ele não sabia o quanto seria difícil cumprir essa promessa. Proposto por **chrisannw**.


End file.
